Remember Me
by TheAngelHeavenSent
Summary: COMPLETE! Rinoa Heartily is starting school at Balamb High and meets somebody she knows from her past but he doesn't remember her. How will she make hime remember.squinoa
1. Chapter 1

Rinoa Heartily, a 17 year old girl with raven colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, is starting her first day at a new school, Balamb Garden. She is transferring from her old school, Trabia Garden.

Rinoa looked up at her new school and at its unique shape. She stared at it for a while and couldn't help but be amazed by it. Getting over her amazement she made her way into Garden.

Rinoa was rushing to get to the headmasters office she didn't see where she was going she ran into to somebody. She looked at the person she ran into and saw a guy with stormy blue eyes and messy chestnut brown hair that fell over his face.

Rinoa looked at him for a while and then she recognized him," Squall? Is that you?"

"Yeah that's me. And you are?"

"Its me Rinoa, you don't remember me?"

"Sorry, I don't think I ever meat you before."

"oh," Rinoa said looking down kind of disappointed. Then he just left.

"Hello, I'm the new student Rinoa. I'm here to see Headmaster Cid."

"Go ahead in, he is waiting for you."

"Thanks," she said as she went into the room.

"You must be Rinoa Heartily," Headmaster Cid said.

"Yup, that's me."

"Well here is your schedule and the keys to your dorm, good luck at Garden."

"Thanks."

Rinoa found her dorm and unlocked the door and went in, to see her roommate, a short girl with green eyes, and light brown hair that was flipped out.

"Rinny, it's you. I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"Hey Selphie, I'm soooo happy to see you. My life was so boring without you."

"Of course, how van you live without me"

"I have no idea."

"Come on let me show you my friend."

A.N this is my first fic ever so please r&r. I know it might be horrible but its my first Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Rinoa and Selphie walked into the cafeteria to meet Selphie's friends.

"Rin, this is Zell, Quistis, Seifer, Squall, and as you already know Irvine. Guys this is Rinoa, one of my friends from Trabia Garden."

Zell was a guy with spiked blonde hair and baggy jeans, Quistis was a girl with blonde hair up in a tight neat bun, and Seifer was a guy with blonde slicked back hair.

"Rinoa," Irvine, a cowboy looking guy with brown hair tied in a pony tail, said with his arms wide open for a hug, "how have you been?"

"Good," Rinoa said while giving Irvine a big hug, "How about you?"

"As long as Selphie is with me, I'm great."

Rinoa turned to the rest of them and gave them a little wave, "hey."

They said something to her but Rinoa didn't hear because Squall caught her attention. She stood there staring into Squall's eyes, and he just stared back too. It was like they were in a trance, until Squall broke the eye contact by looking down to his food. Rinoa then looked down at the floor with a look of embarrassment. That was when Selphie noticed something wrong with Rinoa.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So Rinoa, what classes do you have?"

"Um, Instructors Sharp, Wild, Young, and Trepe."

"So you're in one of my classes."

"You're and instructor?"

"Yeah, I am, but don't worry, I am different in class than I am around friends."

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll go, I still have to unpack. It was nice meeting you guys."

"I'll go with you Rin, it's never fun to unpack alone," Selphie said

Rinoa and Selphie walked back to their dorm.

"Um, Selphie how long have you known Squall?"

"I guess ever since I came here. Why, do you like him or something?"

"No," Rinoa said looking down on the floor with a blush on her face.

"Yeah you do. You can't hide it. I see that blush on your face."

"Well it's just that. Remember when I first came to Trabia Garden and I told you that I had someone at home that I well you know."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, the guy I knew looked exactly like Squall and the guy I knew name was Squall."

"Really? Wow, have you talked to Squall?"

"Yeah but he said he didn't know who I was. I think that it might just be a coincidence."

"Maybe he forgot, I mean he has been here for a while and you've been away for a wihle. Maybe if you talk to him more about it with him, he'll remember."

"Yeah, Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Rinoa woke up to her alarm clock at 6:00am. Rinoa turned it off and took her daily morning shower. Then she got ready for class in a light blue duster with a black tank and shorts, then had breakfast. She left to her first class, Instructor Sharp.

"Quiet down everyone, we have a new student, Rinoa Heartily," Instructor Sharp said, "Go and have a seat next to Ms.Tilmitt."

Rinoa went to her seat, "Hey Selphie."

"Hey Rin."

Rinoa tried to pay attention for the rest of the class period, but she was always on the verge of falling asleep. Rinoa was glad when the bell finally rang to get to her next class, Instructor Wild.

"Hey Rin," Selphie called to her, "Do you have Instructor Wild next right."

"Yeah."

"That's awesome, everybody else is in that class except for Quistis of course."

"That's cool."

Rinoa and Selphie walked into their next class.

"Hey guys, over here," Zell called to them waving his hand in the air.

"Rinoa immediately saw Squall sitting next to them. Rinoa gave a quick glance to Selphie. Selphie then pushed Rinoa making her sit next to Squall.

"Hello," Rinoa said to Squall.

"Hi."

"Um... I wanted to apologize to you about bumping into you yesterday."

"Whatever."

"Okay," Rinoa whispered quietly to herself.

"Selphie," Rinoa asked, "Why is Squall so to himself?"

"I have no idea to tell the truth, he has been like that since I meet him. Ask Irvine, he's known him longer that me."

"Irvine introduced him to you?"

"Yup, he been here longer that any of us."

"Well anyways, let go I'm starving."

"Selphie, Rinny," Irvine yelled, "Where have you been?"

"Irvy," Selphie said giving Irvin a big hug then sitting on his lap.

"Hey guys," Rinoa said putting her tray of food down then sitting down.

"So," Quistis asked, "How do you like Garden so far?"

"Its good, I really like it here," Rinoa answered back.

"So have you found anybody you like yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"You better find somebody soon because the dance is coming soon."

"When?"

"Right after the SeeD test."

"Oh, who are you going with?"

"Well, I can't go with a student and I know I'm not going with an Instructor."

"I don't think I want to go with anybody. I'll be fine by my self."

"Are you still going though?"

"Yeah of course."

"Hey I have the perfect idea," Selphie said getting up from her seat, "Let's go shopping for dresses."

"Why not, I've got the rest of the day off, how about you Quistis," Rinoa asked.

"Sorry, I'm busy," Quistis answered.

"Aw, That ruins everything," Selphie said sitting back down.

"Hey," Quistis said, "I was just kidding."

"Then lets go," Rinoa said getting up, "See you guys later."


	4. Chapter 4

Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis left Garden to go to Balamb Town so they could go shopping for dresses to wear to the SeeD ball. They went to a little gown shop in the mall.

"Oh my god, this dress would look so good on you Rinny," Selphie said holding a red strapless dress, with an uneven bottom, with a black see-through lace over the red.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Quistis agreed, "go and try it on Rin."

"Why not, I think I'll like it," Rinoa said.

She came out with the dress on, "Wow Rinny, it looks so good on you, you have to get it," Selphie said.

"I think I will," Rinoa said.

"Selphie, look at this one," Quistis said, "It will look great on you."

It was a yellow silk dress, with thin straps, that goes down to the ankles. "I don't even have to try that one, I know I'll like it," said Selphie taking the dress.

It took them a while to find the right dress for Quistis.

"I found it," Rinoa said, "I found the perfect dress for you Quisty."

It was a powder pink off the shoulder long sleeve dress that goes down to the ankles made with silk with a flower that would go over the right breast.

"That so beautiful," Quistis said in awe at the dress.

After they all bought their dresses they decided that they would go out to eat at a seafood restaurant next to the port.

"So Quisty, How long have you been at garden," Rinoa asked.

"My whole life basically. I was put in Garden when I was really young."

"Oh."

"What made you want to go to garden?"

"Well I wanted to get away from my father, he is General Carway, and garden was the only place he would let me go to because it trains you to fight I guess."

"Why did you want to get away from your father?"

"Well ever since my mom died we haven't been getting along to well so to stay away from him when I lived wth him I would spend a lot of time at my friend's house."

"Did you like Trabia?"

"Oh yeah."

"Why wouldn't she like it, I was there," Selphie said.

"That's true, if Selphie wasn't there I wouldn't of liked it," Rinoa said.

"Yup, I was her first friend at Trabia."

"Lets go back to Garden now, I have to grade work," Quistis said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rinoa got ready to go to her 1st class of that day, which was Quistis's class.

"Rin hurry up, we're going to be late," Selphie called to Rinoa.

"Okay, hold on, I'm coming," Rinoa called back while getting her books, "Okay, I'm here."

"Let's go. Oh and remember that Quistis is different when she is teaching."

"Okay, I'll remember.

"LET'S sit in the back Selphie," Rinoa said.

"Are you sure about that, just to tell you, Squall sits in the back and there is only 3 seats in the back."

"It's okay, I have to ask him something any way."

They walked to the back of the classroom to sit down when Squall came in the classroom. He sat in the only seat left in the back which was right next to Rinoa.

Rinoa looked over at Squall mentally debating with her self if she should ask Squall the question that she wanted to ask him. She decided to ask him.

"Squall, can I talk to you about something after class," Rinoa asked.

"Whatever."

"Um, is that a yes or a no," Rinoa asked nervously, not wanting to make him mad.

"It's a yes," Squall snapped back.

"Okay," Rinoa said looking down regretting saying that.

"Okay, quiet down everybody," Quistis said while walking into the class, "I'm giving your graded essays back."

The class ended an hour later, and everybody was trying to rush out of the classroom.

"Squall," Rinoa called to him, "Can I talk to you now.

His answer was just a nod.

"Rin, I'll see you in the cafeterias later okay," Selphie said.

"Yeah, okay."

Selphie left to the cafeteria to meet up with Irvine leaving Rinoa alone with Squall, walking in the hallway.

"Squall do you remember anybody from before you came to garden," Rinoa asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well, I use to know somebody back when I still lived in Deling, His name was Squall, and well, he kind of looked exactly like you."

"And you think I'm him. That's why you called me Squall when I first bumped into you."

"That is why I called you Squall , and I _did_ think that you were him," Rinoa said looking down on the floor.

"But I'm not him," Squall said stopping then turning around to face her.

"I know," Rinoa said looking up into his eyes.

Rinoa was then lost in his eyes again, faces so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. She closed the space between there them. After a while the kiss became more intimate, and neither of them wanted to let go.

They let go eventually to catch there breath.

"I'm sorry, I got to go," Squall said rushing away from Rinoa, and she just watched him leave.

**Authors Note: **About the next chapter I might put it in Squall's POV.

And thanks to all the people which is only 2 people who reviewed and to the person who actually said that my story was good in their authors note, your story rock to.


	6. Chapter 6

_I can't believe I just did that, what was I thinking,_ Squall thought while going to his dorm,_Why did I do that?_

"I have to just forget about it, it was nothing," Squall mumbled to himself, "I need a cold shower."

Soon after Squall walked out of the shower and got ready to go out to the town in Balamb to try and stay away from Rinoa.

* * *

Squall decided to eat a little restaurant but he should of knew better to eat there since all the Garden students go there and just his luck Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell were sitting at a table next to a window._Aw shit, I should go to another resteaunt. _

Squall tried to get out of there without them noticing him but they did, Hey Squall, over here." It was Zell that spotted him.

Squall reluctantly went over to there table knowing if he didn't go, they would bug him about it later.

"Hey Squall what are you doing here," Selphie asked.

"What else would I do here?"

"Whoa, no need to get all snappy, it was just a friendly question."

"Whatever," Squall noticed Rinoa and he looked over to her and her saw her look out the window next to her, trying to avoid his look.

"So Squall where were you earlier," Quistis asked.

"Nowhere."

"Whoa Squall you have to stop staring at Rinny here," Irvin said.

Rinoa heard this and looked over to Squall then to Irvine and she notice Squall looking at her again, she blushed then looked out of the widow again trying to hid it.

"Whatever," Squall said getting up and leaving.

"Aw, is our little Rinny embarrassed," Quistis asked Rinoa playfully.

"No," Rinoa answered a little to quickly.

"Sure," Irvine said, "Rin got a crush."

"No I don't," Rinoa said getting up and leaving angry.

"I'm gonna go after her, see you guys later," Selphie said getting up and running after Rinoa.

Zell, Irvine and Quistis just sat there wondering what that was all about.

* * *

Squall went back to garden wondering about why he couldn't get Rinoa out of his mind, and remembering the kiss. Every time he got his mind off her, it would slowly drift back to her.

Knowing he should do this, he couldn't help but wonder if Rinoa was okay after he just left her in the hall without saying anything but, sorry I have to go, he went to her dorm.

* * *

Rinoa heard a knocking at her door and she went to get it, only to find Squall standing there, "Hey Squall."

"Hello Rinoa, I'm sorry about leaving you earlier in the hall," Squall said to her.

"Um, its okay, I understand I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's not okay, and it wasn't your fault, I didn't exactly stop either, and I just left without saying anything and it was something different that I never dealt with and I didn't know how to deal with it."

"Wow that was a lot at one time."

"Maybe we could talk about this person that you knew, there might just be a chance that I'm him since I don't really remember anything before Garden."

"You really want to?"

"Yeah, it would be good to know if I'm him or not, and remember a little of my past."

"Well you're sure saying a lot today due to the fact that you don't really talk that much."

"Well, this might be the only time I talk this much."

* * *

**Authors Note: I know that this chapter might not be that great but I want to thank all the people who reviewed, I really didn't think that anyone would like my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rinoa woke, on a Saturday 6:30am in the morning, to the sound of beating on her door. "Hold on, I'm coming," Rinoa yelled to the person banging on her door. She went to the door and opened it to find Quistis, Zell, and Irvine standing there.

"What are you guys doing here this early," Rinoa asked them.

"Well we said something to upset you and we want to apologize for whatever we said but we want to know what we said that upset you," Irvine said.

"It's hard to explain why I got mad but it wasn't your fault so I should be apologizing," Rinoa answered back, "But it was nothing important so we can just forget about it."

"Okay," Zell said happily, "Lets go get breakfast now, I'm hungry."

"I'll meet you guys there I have to get ready," Rinoa said to them.

"Okay, well meet you there," Quistis said.

Rinoa went into her room took a shower than left to go to the cafeteria to meet everyone there.

"Hey guys what's up," Rinoa said to them placing her tray down then sitting down.

"Hey Rinny, what took you so long to get here," Selphie said to Rinoa.

"Well I stayed up pretty late and I was tiered."

"What were you doing up so late," Quistis asked.

"Nothing important, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You know, stuff."

"Your not going to tell us are you?"

"Nope, I'm not."

"Awww," Selphie said giving Rinoa the puppy dog face.

"Nice try Selphie, that usually works, but not this time."

"I give up."

"So guys, what are you going to do today," Zell asked her.

"I don't know, but I know that I have to get ready for the SeeD test on Monday," Rinoa answered back.

"Oh I have an idea," Selphie said excitedly, "Let go to beach today!"

"That's a good idea, are you for it guys?"

"I'm there," Quistis said.

"Same here," Irvine said.

"Of course," Zell said.

"Are you coming Squall," Rinoa asked.

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay let's go."

* * *

They all went to the parking lot to go to the beach. Squall and Zell went in Rinoa's blue sports car, and Irvine and Quistis went into Selphie's yellow sports car. 

"Nice ride Rin," Zell said.

"Isn't it," Rinoa said smiling proudly at her car.

"Hey Rin do you want to race," Selphie asked.

"Sure why not."

"Um I don't think that would be a great idea," Quistis said.

"Aww, don't be a killjoy Quisty," Irvine said, "I want to see who will win this."

"Well start for here and it ends when we reach town, how is that," Rinoa said.

"Perfect, prepare to get you ass kicked," Selphie said whilst getting in her car.

"Okay you guys buckle up, this is going to be one hell of a ride," Rinoa said to Zell and Squall.

"Do you really think you can beat Selphie, I mean I've been in a car with her before and damn she's a crazy driver," Zell said.

"Oh yeah, of course I can. Back a Tribia we always used to race and of course I won,  
" Rinoa said smiling proudly.

"Well Selphie has gotten better from when she first came here."

"So have I, Zell don't worry."

"Rinoa," Selphie said "before we start how about the last one to reach town has to, um… Oh I got it if I win, you have to go on a date with Squall."

"WHAT-," Squall was about to scream before Rinoa cut him off.

"Fine and if I win you have to go to Instructor Sharp and tell him you think he is hot in front of the whole class."

"Your evil Rinny, Evil," Selphie said.

"And your not."

"Let's start now Rin."

"Sure."

"Why did you agree to that?"

"Because I know I'm gonna win."

"Ready set go!"

And they speed off in the streets with Selphie tailgating Rinoa. Rinoa stayed in front for a long time but then Selphie and got right next to Rinoa so they were neck and neck. Selphie speed up a little and got in front of Rinoa, and then Rinoa cursed.

"I thought you said that you could win this Rinoa," Squall said getting angry.

"She hasn't won yet Squall I can still beat her."

Rinoa beating Selphie didn't seem likely because for the rest of the way Rinoa was tailgating Selphie, but soon enough Rinoa became neck and neck again with Selphie till the end, Rinoa was ahead of Selphie again. Selphie came out of nowhere and beat Rinoa just by a little bit.

"God damn it, I was so close," Rinoa screamed.

"Well not close enough," Selphie said proudly, "So, where are you gonna go for your date with Squall Rin?"

"It looks like Squall is gonna kill you Selphie," Quistis said worriedly.

"Well Rin doesn't seem to disappointed," Selphie said.

"Whatever, lets just go," Rinoa said.

* * *

"Hey guys, this seems like a good spot," Irvine said. It was a part of the beach where nobody else was so it was like a private beach. 

"It's the perfect spot," Quistis agreed.

They put all of there things down and set up a blanket with all the food. "Hey Rinny, lets go in the water," Selphie said running towards the water.

"Come on guys lets go," Rinoa said to everybody else.

Everybody went to the water except for Squall, "Hey Squall, why don't you want to go in the water," Rinoa asked him.

"I just don't want to."

"Aw, come on, don't be such a party pooper," Rinoa said dragging him to the water.

* * *

"Irvy, don't they look so cute together," Selphie said to Irvine whilst looking at Rinoa drag Squall towards the water. 

"They do, and if you haven't noticed Squall seems to be a little tiny bit opener than before."

"Yeah I have, ever since Rinny came."

"Exactly."

"I have a plane Irvine. Plan Rinoa and Squall, are you in?"

"Yup."

"Plan Rinoa Squall starts today, " Selphie said, "Hey Quisty, Zell, do you want to help us with something?"

* * *

"Rinoa I don't want to go in the water." 

"Well you're not going to sit there all day. We came here to have fun and that is not fun."

"Well its fun for me."

"No its not," Rinoa said finally getting to edge of the water, and she then pushed him into the water and he fell in.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a party pooper."

"I'm gonna get you," Squall said getting up to get Rinoa.

Rinoa started running away but eventually Squall caught up with her picked her up and dumped her in the water.

Rinoa got up then splashed Squall, "Meaine!"

* * *

"That was easy," Selphie said, who was watching what was going on, "we didn't even have to do anything." 

Quistis and Zell went to Irvine and Selphie, "Did you see that, Zell said, "Squall is actually having fun."

"It's a very odd sight, but Rin and Squall look so cute together," Quistis said.

* * *

**A.N This is the longest chapter I ever wrote, I hope you like it, I know the last chapter wasn't that great but R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone got ready to leave the beach and made sure that they had everything with them. They each went into the same car that they came with, and the decided to go out to eat before going back to Garden. They decided to go to that seafood restaurant next to the port to eat.

"So Rinny and Squall, did you guys have fun," Selphie questioned them.

"Yeah Selphie, we did. Did you guys have fun," Rinoa answered back.

"Yes Rinny we did."

"Okay Selphie what do you wants up?"

"Why would anything be up?"

"Well you're acting the way you do when you want to ask me something, what is it."

"Nothing, I don't want to know absolutely anything."

"Rinoa I think she wants to ask you and Squall are going to go on your date, or at least I want to know," Irvine said.

"Yeah Rin, when are you guys going to go," Zell asked.

"I don't know, Squall when do you want to go?"

"I don't want to go."

"Sure," Zell said disbelievingly

"No Squall we have to go it was a bet and we'll go. I'm not going to back out of a bet, so we have to go through with it."

"Do you want to go or something," Squall asker Rinoa.

"Well it won't matter, were just friends right?"

"Fine, Whatever," Squall said giving up all hope to get out of this bet since nobody would let him.

"So Squall, when do you think we should go?"

"Whatever."

"Okay how about tomorrow 8:00pm, is that good with you?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes. Ok Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis it will be tomorrow at 8:00."

"How are we going to know that you actually went," Selphie said.

"We'll go to you right when were going to leave."

"Fine Rinny, but you're gonna have to tell me about all of the things that you did on you date."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Then its settled lets eat now," Zell said who was getting impatient.

* * *

After they ate, everyone went back to garden. Rinoa went to her dorm and Selphie went with her.

"So Rinny," Selphie said, "how did your talk with Squall go?"

"Well we both think that there is a possibility that it is him, but without him knowing his past from before he came to garden we will never know unless he finds his memory."

"That was all you talked about."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him that you were going out for 5 years?"

"No I haven't told him yet."

"Oh, well enough about that. Do you want to go on that sate with Squall?"

"Well yeah, if I didn't do you really think I would give in that easily."

"Your right you would never give in that easily. But you two seemed to be having a good time at the beach."

"I was, I don't know about him but I was. He actually seemed like he was having fun?"

"And that is so not Squall."

"Well that's a good thing."

"Yeah I guess. You guys look so cute together."

"Selphie I have to ask you one thing."

"Okay."

"Well I know how you like to get people together, I mean I was part of many of your plans, but I don't want you to try to get me and Squall together."

"Why not?"

"Well I want know if it's really him first, if he remembers, we'll probably get together anyways."

"I understand, I promise I won't, but I had this whole thing planned."

"I have to get back to my dorm Rinny, have fun tomorrow," Selphie said winking to Rinoa.

* * *

Rinoa woke up at 12:00pm. "Wow, I woke up really late," Rinoa said to herself. She got up and took her daily shower got dressed, and then went to the cafeteria for breakfast. 

"Hey Rin," Zell called to her.

"Hey guys."

"Oh my god Rinny, guess what."

"What?"

"The SeeD test is tomorrow, so we have to get ball quad ready for the SeeD dance. I need a performer."

"So…"

"So I need you to get me one."

"I can perform if you want me to."

"You would do that for me Rinny."

"Well for you and you only."

"You're awesome Rinny. I never know what I would do without you."

"Do you need help setting the quad up?"

"Sure, more help the better."

Okay Rinny, can you put up all the streamers." The streamers were blue and silverish grey.

"Sure."

They most of the day designing the Quad until Rinoa noticed that it was 7:30, "Selphie, I have to go, I have a half hour till I have to go with Squall."

"Okay Rinny, good luck."

"Bye."

* * *

Rinoa got dressed in a white cardigan with a light blue spaghetti strap, and blue jeans. She left her room and went to go meet Squall at the front gate.

"Hey Squall."

"Hi."

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"Um, do you want to go to a movie or something?"

"Sure which movie?"

"Lets see a scary movie, I love those."

"Okay let go."

"They went into Rinoa's car and drove into to town to a movie theater. "Um do you want to see The Grudge?"

"Sure."

They bought the tickets and went onto the theater. They came out when the movie was over. Rinoa was clinging onto Squall scared out of her mind.

"I'm never going to see that again," Rinoa said.

Squall chuckled at that, "you're the one who wanted to see it.'

"Yeah but I didn't know that it would be that scary."

"Okay, Whatever."

"Do you want to go back to Garden now?"

"Sure."

When they got back to garden Squall walked Rinoa to her dorm.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at the SeeD test," Rinoa said.

"I'll see you then too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Both of them didn't move, it was one of those moments again, which they happened to have a lot of. Squall leaned in to kiss Rinoa, but thins time nobody ran away, they just went into Rinoa's dorm, concealing themselves from everyone else.

* * *

**A.N Hello people, Thank you all you people who reviewed, you're awesome. In the movie, I just had to add The Grudge, It seriously freaked me out when I saw it. I don't own the grudge or final fantasy for that matter, and all you people remember that. So anyways R&R. You rock.**


	9. Chapter 9

Selphie and Quistis were following Rinoa and Squall on there date, wondering what they would do on there "date."

"Selphie," Quistis called to Selphie getting her attention, "there going to the movies, we have to find out which on they're going to."

"Oh, I know which one they'll go to, Rinny loves scary movies and they will go to the scariest movie out, I know Rin."

"What a second, I'm not about to watch a scary movie."

"Yes you are Quisty, Don't be a chicken for one day only please."

"No."

"Come on, you want to know what there going to be doing in there."

"Fine Selphie."

"I knew that would get you to come," Selphie said with a big smile.

AAA

"Oh my god," Quistis said, "I go to one scary movie and it has to be the scariest movie of the year."

"Get over it Quisty. I thought I was about to go deaf with you screaming in my ear like that, It was very hard trying to watch them with you screaming to."

"Are you saying you weren't scared?"

"No I wasn't because we weren't there to watch the movie, we were there to watch Rinny and Squall."

"Whoa, your serious about this aren't you Selphie?"

"Yes I am. Come one lets go, there heading back to Garden."

AAA

They both followed them back to Rinoa's dorm, were they watched them.

"Well, I'll see you at the SeeD test tomorrow."

"I'll see you then too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Selphie and Quistis gasped in shock when they saw they saw them kiss and then go into Rinoa's room.

"Quisty, we have to stop them," Selphie said worryingly

"Why?"

_Well because Squall doesn't remember yet, and that the person Rin is looking for might not even be him. _"We just do." Selphie got up and went to Rinoa's door and knocked on it, and waited for Rinoa to answer it.

"Selphie, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you. Why did I come at a bad time?"

"Um no, hold on I'll be back okay."

"Okay."

Quistis came rushing up to Selphie, "Selphie why did you do that."

"It's a long story, and its not something that _I _should tell you."

"Okay, Selphie what did you want to talk to me about," Rinoa asked Selphie not noticing Quistis was there at first, "Oh, hi Quisty."

"Rinny, what where you just about to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you go in your room with Squall."

"Oh, about that, we weren't going to do anything, why?"

"Rinny, you know what you told me, well you're still not sure it's him yet, so you can't do anything serious yet Rinny."

"Um, sorry for interrupting, but may I ask what's going on," Quistis asked.

Rinoa told Quistis about the whole story with Squall, and how she was not sure if he was the person she thought he was.

"Whoa, that's why Squall seems more open when he is around you."

"Probably but were not sure."

"I think he might just be him, but before he came to garden, he lived with his dad in Esthar, you said you lived in Deling."

"No I didn't, I said my dad is the general in Deling, but, I didn't live with him, I had a job with singing in Esthar, and my dad let me do that because my mom sang. I met him in Esthar."

"You know what. There was this one thing I read about somewhere about the GF making you loose some memory, maybe that why, I mean in Tribia you guys don't have GF right."

"Right."

"I think we should look in that some more."

**A.N. This chapter is really short compared to the 2 chapters that I just wrote but I'm going to update pretty soon, to make up for the short chapter. Please R&R. I know my story isn't that great, so if you want to suggest anything I can do to improve it please tell me. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie spent hours in the library looking for information on the theory of the GF memory loss. They had piles and piles of book that they looked through, but they had no luck. They found no information, none at all.

"I give up," Selphie said, "There's nothing on this memory loss thing."

"I agree with Selphie Quisty," Rinoa said putting the book she was looking through down.

"You know what guys, whenever people give up they're usually so close to making it so don't give up."

"Quisty, it's good that you really want to find this but there isn't anything," Rinoa said to her.

"Oh yeah well look at this," Quistis said, "_Guardian Forces, also known as GF, while giving people their amazing power, causing long term memory loss. The GF placing them in the space where the memory used to be," _Quistis said proudly, "And what did I say.

"So it really is the GFs," Selphie said.

"How can we get the memory back?"

"I have no clue," Quistis said, "But remember Rin it still might not be him."

"I know, I know, but now there is a bigger chance it is him."

"Let's go to sleep and talk about this later, we've been up for a really long time. Its 2:00am," Selphie said yawning.

"Yeah let's, we even have the SeeD test tomorrow," Rinoa said.

* * *

Squall woke up in the morning at 5:45am. He got ready for his SeeD test. He put on his SeeD uniform, and then went to the front gate where everybody was waiting for Instructor Quistis. He spotted Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Rinoa. He walked to them.

"Oh hi Squall," Zell said when he saw him coming.

"Hey Squall," Selphie said, "Are you ready for the SeeD test?"

"Yeah," Squall answered sternly.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Irvine said under his breath.

"Stop it Irvine," Rinoa said to him, "Hello Squall, did you know we're going to be placed in groups?"

"Yes I did."

"Whoa, no need to be all serious, I was just trying to start a friendly conversation."

"What did I say Rin," Irvine said to her. Squall just glared at him with a deadly look, which was why Quistis came at just the right time.

"Okay class, you guys are going to be split into 2 groups. Group 1 Raijin, Fujin, Seifer, Zell, Irvine. Group leader is Seifer."

"Wait why," Zell screamed.

"Group 2," Quistis continued as if Zell hadn't said anything, "Rinoa, Squall, Xu, Nida, and Selphie. Group leader is Squall. We're going to Dollet to do a mission there, you succeed in your task you pass, if not, there will be SeeD to back you up. You mission are in these folders, go over them with your group on the vessel and good luck on your missions."

* * *

Everybody went into the vessels. Zell was aggravated about the group he was placed in, and knowing that Quistis put him in that group. "Its okay Zell," Selphie said trying to comfort him, "It won't be that bad."

"It won't be that bad!"

"Stop complaining Chickenwuss," Seifer said to Zell.

"Who are you calling Chickenwuss?!"

"You odiously."

"Zell, get over it," Squall said to him sick of hearing his complains, "Everybody in group 2 lets go in this room and go over our assignment.

Rinoa, Selphie, Xu, and Nida walked into the briefing room.

"Our mission is to go up to the communication tower to stop the soldiers from activating to tower, got it?"

"Yes captain," They all answered him.

"Once we deactivate the tower, we have till 3000 hours to get back to the vessels."

"Yes Captain."

"Okay let's go."

* * *

They got out of the vessel, dogging soldiers and killing monsters on their way to the tower. When they got there were hundreds of soldiers guarding the tower entrance.

"We have to fight them, " Squall said to everybody.

"Isn't there another entrance," Xu asked him.

Squall looked at Nida who was in charge of knowing the entrances. "There is one on the right side of the building, but we have to be very quite or else they will hear us, it would be easier to just fight the soldiers."

"Then let's just fight the soldiers," Rinoa said.

"One the count of three, 1…2…3." They all jumped down from the cliff and fought with the soldiers. It took them about 30 minutes, which was only a little amount of time compared to the amount of soldiers there were.

"We have to enter from here and the first thing you will see will be elevator that you take up to disarm the tower," Nida said.

They rushed into the tower and went up the elevator.

"Squall, two more soldiers," Selphie said.

"That won't be that hard, come on hurry up."

When the got out of the elevator Squall, Selphie and Rinoa fought the two soldiers while Nida and Xu were deactivating the tower. They killed the soldiers then went to Xu and Nida. "Okay we got it lets hurry up."

They exited the tower running to get back at their vessel. Out of no where the ground started to shake. "What the hell is that," Rinoa screamed.

"Guys there is a spider thingy that's about to attack us," Selphie said, "I suggest we run."

They all started running but he spider was catching up to them. They stated to run faster until the saw the vessel. Squall started to get behind. When they were in the vessel, Rinoa saw the Spider catch up to Squall, "SQUALL!"

The spider jumped on Squall and he fell to the floor, but just then Quistis shoot missiles at it, destroying it. Rinoa ran up to Squall. HE had cuts and bruises all over him. Zell ran out to help her carry Squall to the vessel.

* * *

**A.N I know I haven't updated earlier like I said I would, nut I was really busy this week sorry. Please R&R. I'll try really hard to update soon if I can, but sorry if I can't. **


	11. Chapter 11

Squall was lying down in the hospital bed. Rinoa was sitting next to the bed waiting for him to wake up. She noticed Squall started to stir.

"Hey Squall," Rinoa whispered, while getting up.

"Rin-Rinoa?"

"Oh thank Hyne," Rinoa said letting out a breath that she had been holding.

"Where am I," Squall asked stirrings to sit up., but Rinoa just made him lay down again.

"Squall, you have to rest. And your at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"You got attacked by a big giant robot spider, that what happened!"

"Oh," Squall said quietly.

"Oh, that's all you going to say? You were this close to dying," she said putting her finger and thumb close together, emphasizing her point, "And their going to say who passed the test pretty soon so they'll call you when your if you passed."

"Well," Rinoa continued, "I told everyone I would get them when you woke up, so I'll be back."

"Wait," Squall called.

"What?"

"Who's everybody?"

"Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine."

"Oh."

Rinoa left and came back with Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine about fifteen minutes later. Selphie bounced in the room happily, while Irvine tried to calm her down and everyone else walked in calmly.

"Squally! Your okay," Selphie yelled out bouncing over to him, giving him a big hug.

"Calm down Selphie," Irvine said getting Selphie off of Squall, "So do you think you still passed?"

"I hope," Squall answered.

"Will the following student please come up to my office; Irvine, Nida, Rinoa, Selphie, Squall, and Zell. Thank You."

"Can you get up Squall," Rinoa asked him.

"Yeah, I think."

Rinoa helped him get up, then put one of his arms over her shoulder to help him walk. When they got to Cid's office they lined up.

"Congratulations, you six passed the SeeD test, the SeeD ball will be tomorrow, and you all must be there, due to the fact it is to celebrate you making SeeD," Cid said to them, "Any Questions? Okay dismissed."

They all walked out of his office calmly, but right when they got out they got all crazy.

"Woohoo, we passed," Selphie screamed hugging Irvine and Zell, while jumping up an down.

"Aren't you happy you passed," Rinoa asked Squall.

"Yeah, I am."

"Rinny," Selphie said to her, "Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Well nobody."

"Hey Squall," Zell called to him, "Why don't you take Rin?"

"Yeah Squall, you should," Selphie agreed.

"Why not Squall," Rinoa asked him, "At least it if you're going with me you won't have to go alone, and I won't have to go with somebody I don't even know."

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

A. N. Sorry I haven't updated soon as I thought I could, and that it isn't that long.. Like I said before, I'll try to update as soon as I can. R&R please, and thanks for reviewing people who did. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hehe, I have to start doing this

All Standard Disclaimer Apply: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters

* * *

"Quistis," Selphie screamed as she knocked on her door, "Open up Quistis!" 

"Selphie calm down," Rinoa said to Selphie pulling her away from the door, as Quistis opened her door.

"Good morning," Quistis said.

"We have to finish decorating the Quad before tonight, with time to get dressed," Selphie told Quistis.

"Well then, let's go."

* * *

Zell, Irvine, and Squall walked into the Quad. Selphie spotted them, and then ran to them. 

"Hey guys," Selphie said, "Do you mind helping us on some final touches in here?"

"Sure," Irvine said, "What do you need me to do?"

"I'll help too," Zell said.

"Why not," Squall said.

"Awesome," Selphie said, "Okay, Squall, can you help Rin with the streamers, and make sure she doesn't fall off the ladder, she's pretty high."

"Sure," Squall said then left to help Rinoa.

"Zell, I don't trust you with the food, so Irvine, go get the food from the cafeteria," Selphie said, "So Zell, make sure everything is working, wait first help Quisty in putting the banner up."

* * *

They finished the decorations in 2 hours. "Wow, we did really good," Rinoa said. 

"Okay, we have an hour and a half to get ready so sorry guys, but we have to go," Selphie said.

"Rinny, Selphie, bring your dresses to my room, we'll get ready there."

Rinoa and Selphie nodded in response, and then left for their room to get their dresses.

* * *

"So Rin," Selphie said, "Are you wearing that dress we got?" 

"Of course I am. I've got nothing else to wear."

"Well Squall's getting one helluva treat," Quistis said.

"Quistis," Rinoa said, surprised she said that.

"Well, it's true," Selphie said, "He's got a thing for our little Rinny."

"No he doesn't," Rinoa said, feeling heat cross her cheek.

"Rin," Quistis said, "You're very lucky you got him. Girls have been trying for ages to get him to even pay attention to them, but you got him to like that," she said with a snap of her finger.

"Well, anyways, we have to get dressed. The dance starts in an hour."

Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis got ready, then after they got ready, noticed that they had a little more time till the guys came to pick them up from her room, decided to talk, until they heard a knock on the door.

"The guys are here," Selphie said happily, and then they went to open the door.

"Hello guys are you ready to go to the dance," Rinoa said, walking up to Squall, who was wearing his SeeD uniform. "You look good in you uniform Squall."

"You look beautiful," Squall whispered to Rinoa.

"Thank you," Rinoa said with a blush.

* * *

They walked into the Quad, and went to a table to sit. "Rinny," Selphie said running up to her, "You're still up to performing right." 

"Yeah, when do I go up to perform?"

"Um, you can go up now, or when the dancing starts."

"I think I'll go now."

"Okay go up on stage, and I'll introduce you."

Rinoa walked up on stage, and made sure that the piano was tuned, and that the microphone was positioned right. She heard Selphie giving the introduction, "Hello everybody, welcome our performer, Rinoa Heartily." Rinoa heard the clapping and saw the curtain open.

"Hello everybody, I'll be singing Eyes on Me, a song written by my mother," and started singing.

_Whenever sang my songs,  
On the stage, on my own,  
I never said my words,  
Wishing they would be heard,  
I saw you smiling at me,  
Was it real? Or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner,  
Of this tiny little bar. _

My last night here for you,  
Same old songs just once more,  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kinda liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me,  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you.

Darling so there you are,  
With that look on your face,  
As if you're never hurt,  
As if you're never down,  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly but sure,  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer.

So let me come to you,  
Close as I wanna be,  
Close enough for me,  
To feel your heart beating fast,  
And stay there as whisper,  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me,  
Did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you.

Darling so share with me,  
Your love if you have enough,  
Or tears if you're holding back,  
Or pain if that's what it is,  
How can I let you know?  
I'm more than the dress and the voice,  
Just reach me out then,  
You will know that you are not dreaming.

Everybody started clapping when she finished, she got up from her seat and did a curtsy. She got off stage, and went to Quistis, "How was I?"

"You were amazing."

"Thanks Quisty." She heard Selphie making another announcement on stage.

"Now that dinner's over, its time to PARTY!!!"

Rinoa hear the dance music come on. "Are you going to dance?"

"No," Quistis answered, "I'm not that much of a dancer to this kind of music."

"Neither am I. Do you want to go sit down?"

"Yeah."

They walked over to the table. Rinoa looked into the crowd of dancing people, and saw Selphie bobbing up and down, dancing,

"Selphie's having a lot of fun," Quistis said.

"Yeah, hey Quisty."

"Yeah."

"I know that we don't really dance to this kind of music, but why don't we give it a try."

"Sure, why not."

They got up and went into the crowd and started dancing, as best they could. Squall, who was just standing in the corner, watched them dancing. When they started playing a waltz song, a lot of people, including Rinoa Quistis and Selphie, left the dance floor.

He noticed Rinoa saying something to Quistis and Selphie, then walking toward him.

"Hello Squall. Do you want to dance?"

Squall didn't answer to that, but just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I get it, You only dance with people you like," Rinoa said, "You're going to like me, you're going to like me. Did it work?"

"I can't dance."

Rinoa just grabbed Squall's arm, and dragged him to the dance floor. She took his right hand and put it on her waist, and put one of her hands on his shoulder.

Zell, who was sitting at the table, saw Rinoa trying to teach Squall how to dance, "hey guys, look at this."

When Rinoa was trying to teach Squall how to dance, they bumped into another couple, but she just stuck her tongue out at them. Squall tried to get away, but she just pulled him back. The second leg of the song started, and like magic, Squall matched her steps perfectly. It was like he has been dancing his whole life, making her doubt that he really didn't know how to dance.

The song ended and they stopped dancing, but they just stayed there. Then the lights dimmed, while the firework came. Squall looked up at the fire works, while Rinoa looked at Squall, memorizing every last detail on his face, from the scar that ran down is face, to his amazing blue eyes, and how a small smile crossed his face when he looked at the fireworks.

She couldn't help but think to herself, _he looks even cuter when he smiles._ Rinoa then notices Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis looking over at them and laughing. Rinoa pulled away from Squall, "Come one lets go back to the table."

"Okay."

They got to the table, and Rinoa asked them a Question, "What so funny?"

"Nothing," Zell said.

"Awww," Selphie said, "You guys looked so cut together."

"I'm going to go out for some fresh air," Rinoa said getting up and heading to the balcony.

"I'm going to go too," Squall said.

Squall walked into the balcony, and saw Rinoa standing by the rail, looking up at the stars.

"There's a shooting star," Rinoa said pointing up at the sky, then turning around to look at Squall.

Squall just walked up to the rail, and stood next to her, also looking up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they," Rinoa said.

"Yeah they are."

Rinoa turned to look at him, Squall then looked at her to, and without knowing what he was doing, he pulled her close to him an gave her a kiss. All of a sudden he saw thing flashing through his mind, like flash backs, none of them which he remembered, but had him in it.

* * *

**A.N I know in the last chapter is was just rambling, and so was most of this chapter, but I hoping to stop rambling in my future chapter, so R&R, flames always welcomed. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters

Rinoa pulled away from Squall, and saw her father walking around in the Quad.

"Sorry Squall, but I have to go," Rinoa said rushing back inside.

"What in Hyne's name was that about." Squall mumbled to himself.

Squall saw her running out of the Quad, and then he spotted Headmaster Cid talking to someone who looked like he was some one important. Squall, having nothing better to do went to talk to Cid.

"Hello Headmaster."

"Oh, Hello Squall. I'd like you to meet General Carway."

Squall could tell by the way that the Carway was looking at him that he didn't like him, but Squall could also tell he would like Carway himself.

"Hello General."

"Squall, I've heard that you're the top student in you class."

"Oh, really," Squall said not really that interested.

"Well you must know my daughter Rinoa?"

"Yes, she is an acquaintance of mine."

"Well I've been looking all night for her. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"She left earlier to her dorm."

"Well it was nice seeing you again Cid, and meeting you Squall, but I think I best go find my daughter."

* * *

Rinoa went to her room and locked the door to her dorm. _I hope Carway didn't see me._ Rinoa thought.

Rinoa and Carway always used to get along very well, but then one day he started trying to seclude her from other people. He started home schooling her, not allowing her friends to come visit, until finally she got away from him. She left Deling at the age of 14, and went to school at Tribia garden.

Rinoa heard someone knock on her door and when she opened the door she found Carway there.

With a voice laced with venom Rinoa said to Carway, "What do you want Carway?"

"To take you back home," he said calmly.

"I'm not going back with you."

"You're coming back even if I have to drag you by your hair."

"And you think by saying that I'd want to go with you? Yeah right!"

"Rinoa the people here are hired to kill people like you!"

"Yeah well nobody will find out Carway! Cid already knows, you think I'm stupid?"

"Well yes I do. Rinoa, how could you tell the Headmaster of any Garden what you are?"

"Well he has known for a while now and there hasn't been a single attempt for me to be killed!"

"Rinoa you are being stupid."

"No _father_ you're being stupid, you really think that I can't protect myself?"

"No Rinoa that's not it! You are being stubborn! For God's sake you're a sorceress and these people are trained to kill, and especially kill sorceresses. And don't think that I don't know how you're getting close to Leonheart. Rin, there's a reason I kept him away from you."

"So you're the reason he can't remember me."

"Yes I am. Rinoa do you know who his father is! Laguna Rinoa, the one who sealed Adel in space."

"I am completely aware of whom his father is, but because of you he can't even remember who his own father is. You're sick Carway, you're really sick. Get out of her now."

"Not until you come with me."

"Carway don't even try to get me to go with you."

"You know what Rinoa, I try to keep you safe but you're stubborn, just like your mother."

"Don't even dare mention mom Carway, you have no right."

"Fine then Rinoa but when your friends turn their backs on you don't come crying to me."

"You wish Carway," Rinoa said ending the conversation.

Carway gave her one last look and left slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Rinoa woke in the morning to someone knocking on her door. She glanced at her clock to see the time 11:27. _Wow, I should of been awake hours ago._ Rinoa thought as she got out of bed to answer her door.

"Hey Selph, you need something?"

"No, not really, I just saw Carway last night, and you are usually up much earlier that this, so I was kinda worried."

"Oh, sorry Selph."

"It's okay, so do you want to come down to the cafeteria for a really late breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be down in 5 minutes."

"Okay see ya later Rin."

"Hey Rin," Zell yelled to her as she got in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, where's Squall?"

"He is in Cid's office, seemed important," Quistis said.

"Oh," Rinoa said disappointed since she wanted to talk to him about last night.

* * *

"Hello Headmaster, you wanted to see me," Squall said to Cid as he entered his office.

"Yes well Squall, I know this might be kind of soon, but from what we've seen in your training and in you're SeeD test, you are so far the best SeeD we have. And I would like to give you the position on Commander."

"Thank you sir, but I'm sure you have someone more experienced than me to take this position."

"No Squall, I am really confident in you, so enough of that, you will be getting your own office right next to mine. But Squall that is not the only reason I brought you here."

"What's the problem sir?"

"Well I've noticed you and Ms. Heartily have gotten pretty close, not saying that there's anything wrong with that, but General Carway is very protective of his daughter, and I'm just trying to warn you to be careful. With the job of commander you'll be dealing with him a lot."

"Thanks for the warning sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"No that's all Squall, you may go now."

**A.N Sorry for not having updated in a long time, and for this being short for that amount of time that I haven't updated, but now summer school is over so I'll have more time to write and I'll update a lot more. And I know in this chapter I haven't gotten to the whole kiss at the ball thing but you'll get it next chapter. But some of this stuff is important too. So hope you enjoy this chapter, and until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.

**Chapter 14**

**Meeting the Other Dad**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent**

* * *

Rinoa was walking around Garden humming her favorite song to herself, Eyes on me. Not really paying attention to where she was going, Rinoa found herself in the Library.

"Might as well read a book, I have nothing better to do," Rinoa said to herself.

Rinoa spent hours in the library reading about the history of Sorceresses and their knights. While reading Rinoa stumbled upon a chapter about Laguna, Squall's father, and the sorceress before Rinoa herself, Adel, and how Laguna sealed Adel in space. Rinoa, to absorb in reading, didn't notice that someone was behind her.

Squall tapped Rinoa on her shoulder and Rinoa jumped, letting out a little yelp.

"Holy Hyne, Squall you scared me," Rinoa said with her hand placed on her heart.

"Sorry," Squall told her. "What are you reading," he asked noticing the book in her hand.

"Oh, nothing special," Rinoa said while hiding the title of the book from Squall.

Squall, who noticed this, raised an eyebrow, but decided to forget about it because there were more important things to talk about.

"Hey Rinoa," Squall said hesitantly, "Um…can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, but we should go somewhere else. I think were bothering the people actually trying to read," Rinoa said laughing slightly. "Here, we can go to my dorm."

"Okay, lets go."

"So…what do you wanna talk about," Rinoa asked Squall while waling to her bed to sit down.

"Well first," Squall started while taking a seat next to Rinoa on the bed, "why did you run away last night after we…um you know…" Squall said blushing a little.

"Kissed," Rinoa said finishing for him, "Yeah… well about that. Well I saw my dad there talking to Headmaster Cid, and I didn't want him to see me there, because I know he's gonna try to take me back to Deling with him. But that didn't work very well because about 5 minutes he was at my dorm," Rinoa ended with a frown.

"Hehe…I think that was my fault," Squall said looking down at his lap. "I talked to him after you left and I didn't know you were trying to get rid of him."

"Oh…Well that's okay. I was able to get rid of him," Rinoa said with a proud smile on her face. "So what else was is that you wanted to talk about," Rinoa said tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah… you know what never mind about that," Squall said getting up.

"No Squall Don't go! Its okay just tell me," Rinoa said grabbing his arm and pulling him back down on the bed.

"Ok…"Squall trailed off trying to find out exactly how to say it, "Well you about how we um kissed," Squall said shyly, "Well did you see anything, you know, like flashbacks kinda."

"No… Why? Did you?"

"W-well yeah," Squall stuttered. _She probably thinks I'm crazy, and why the hell am I stuttering? I never stutter! _Squall thought.

"Hmm…interesting," Rinoa thought out loud. _Should I tell him about Carway? _Rinoa though. _No… I have to go talk to Laguna!_

"Um Sorry Squall, I uh have to go talk to Headmaster Cid about something," Rinoa said rushing out of the room, and slamming the door behind her.

"Why does she always run away without explanations" Squall mumbled to himself.

* * *

Cid was sitting in h is office when he heard someone knock on his door. 

"Come in," Cid called to the person outside his office, "Ah Rinoa, It's you. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if you would allow me to go to Esthar to talk to President Laguna," Rinoa asked Cid politely, hoping that he would say yes.

"Yes of course you can Rinoa," Cid said taking his glasses off and standing up from his seat, "but is there a certain reason that you want to go talk to President Laguna?"

"Yeah, but it's a really long story," Rinoa told him, also hoping that he wouldn't make her explain.

"Well Rinoa, I have time," Cid said mentioning Rinoa to take the seat in front of his desk.

"Okay this is how it starts," Rinoa sighed while sitting down, "You know Squall Leonheart? Well a long time ago his family and my family knew each other and our family would always go to visit the Lories. But one day my mom died and problems started between Laguna and Carway, and still to this day I don't know what caused them. But me and Squall were really close, the best of friends is what some would say, but my mom always used to say that we were as inseparable and a pair of Siamese twins," Rinoa laughed to herself at that memory, "But with the problems with Carway and Laguna, my dad wouldn't let me go to the Lories house, so Carway moved us to Deling City. And last night I was talking to Carway, unfortunately, and I found out that he did something to Squall to make him forget everything so her could stop him from coming to see me or something. Carway didn't want any connections with the Lories."

"And because Laguna is Squall's father and the president of Esthar you think he can help Squall," Cid finished for Rinoa, "I'll get you a train ticket for tomorrow morning, so be reading to go by 8:00am, we don't want Squall to know about this."

"Thank you headmaster," Rinoa said happily, "I know you think of Squall as a son, so I'll do my best make sure he gets better."

"Your welcome Rinoa," Cid told her, "I hope it works out too."

* * *

Rinoa stepped out of the train into the Esthar train station. Gasping in awe Rinoa thought to herself, _So mush has changed sin the last time I was here and that was about ten years ago. _Every thing there was highly advanced in technology, and it looked like they had everything you could ever imagine, and the buildings were huge compared to the buildings in Deling, and the buildings in Deling were pretty big. 

While Rinoa was looking around she noticed a big guy dressed in black and looked like a bodyguard sanding next to a huge black limousine.

He walked up to her and asked her, "Are you Rinoa Heartily?"

"Yeah that's me," She told the bodyguard.

"President Laguna is expecting you at the palace," He told her while guiding her to the limo.

* * *

**2 hours later**

The limo stopped and Rinoa looked out of the limo's window and smiled to her self. _Everything looks the same even though everything else in Esthar has changed, _Rinoa chuckled to herself.

The guard opened the limo door for Rinoa and she stepped out and stretched a little, then was lead to the room Laguna was in.

"He's in here," the guard said quickly before leaving.

"Thank," Rinoa said under her breath to the guard that had already left, before knocking on the door.

"Come in," a happy voice said from the inside of the room.

Rinoa opened the door and walked in. All she saw was a flash of colors.

"Ohmygosh, Rinny it's you," Laguna said happily as he jumping up from his chair and giving her a big bear hug. "Wow, how long has it been since I last seen you," Laguna said pulling away from the hug, "Look you're all big now."

"Hey Uncle Laguna," Rinoa said happily as she remembered exactly how happy he always was. "Were is Ellone?"

"Oh she's in her room, you want me to go get her," Laguna asked using his many energetic hand gestures to prove his point.

_Still the same I see,_ Rinoa thought to herself. "No it's okay I talk to her later. First I have to talk to you about something extremely important Uncle."

"Oh okay, what is it," Laguna asked calming down just a little.

"Well," Rinoa hesitated, "It's actually about… Squall…"

* * *

**A.N Well I hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna try to update everyday now! Hope you enjoy this chapter. See you guys next time!**

**Please Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Meeting**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.

"Hey Squall," Zell called to him as Squall walked into the cafeteria, "Come sit over here."

_Are they always in the cafeteria,_ Squall asked himself with a shake of his head as he walked towards the table with Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis.

"Do you guys happen to know where Rinoa is," Squall asked them as he glanced around the cafeteria looking for Rinoa.

"We're not really sure were she is," Selphie said with a frown, and pocking at her food, "the last time I saw her she was heading towards the Headmaster's office. She looked Kind of worried," Selphie finished looking back up at Squall.

"Well," Irvine said trying to cheer her up, "talking about Rinoa, I saw you and Rin in the balcony. So… how was it," Irvine asked Squall while nudging Squall in the ribs with his elbow.

"Shut up Irvine," Squall hissed at him, while pushing Irvine away form himself. "I'm gonna go," Squall said, getting up from his seat and leaving the cafeteria.

"That was kind of weird," Quistis said to them after they watched Squall leave in silence.

As got to the outside of Cid's office he heard Xu, Cid's secretary, say hello to him. He just replied with a nod of his head.

Is Cid available," Squall asked Xu, while walking up to her desk.

"Yeah he's free Commander, go ahead," Xu said, mentioning towards the door to Cid's office.

"Thanks," Squall mumbled before walking into Cid's office. "Hello Cid," Squall said to Cid, while entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hello Squall," Cid said politely, also mention him to sit down, "Is there something that you need?"

"Selphie told me that this was the last place she saw Rinoa heading, and I was wondering if you happen to know where she is," Squall asked.

"Rinoa actually went to Esthar," Cid told Squall while taking his glasses off, which seemed to be a habit that Cid has, "She went to see the President, she is a friend of his," Cid said with a little chuckle, "She said that she has known him ever since she was little, and he would always act like a little kid himself," Cid laughed.

"Oh," Squall said looking down slightly, "Do you know when she'll be coming back," Squall asked, looking up again.

"She will stay in Esthar for 3 days at the most. I you need I could give you a number to contact her," Cid suggested.

"No, no," Squall said getting up from his seat, "I'll just wait for her to come back," Squall finished quickly, then opened the door to leave.

"Oh, Squall, before I forget," Cid said to Squall before he left, "You are expected in you office to start as Commander on Monday. Nobody except for you, Xu, and myself know that you are Commander, so everyone will be informed but Sunday. Thank you Squall, you may leave now."

"Thanks," Squall mumbled before quickly leaving and closing the door behind him, while letting out a long sigh.

"Are you okay sir," Xu asked Squall as she notice this.

"Fine Xu, just fine," Squall said, getting into the elevator.

**Back to Laguna's Office**

"What about Squall," Laguna asked Rinoa, suddenly not acting the least bit childish.

"Well…" Rinoa hesitated, "I found him."

"You found my Squally," Laguna exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, "Well, where is he?"

"He's a SeeD at Balamb Garden," Rinoa said also getting up, starting to pace around the room.

"Well then," Laguna said, grabbing his jacket, getting ready to leave, "Let's go to Balamb.

"No," Rinoa shouted, grabbing Laguna and pushed him back in his seat, "you can't.

"Why not," Laguna asked, looking like she betrayed him, and trying to get back out of his chair.

"Because he doesn't remember you," Rinoa shouted suddenly, forcing him back down again. "He doesn't remember ANYTHING from his past."

"Oh," Laguna said with the tears falling from his eyes now.

_I didn't think he would believe me so quickly, _Rinoa thought. "I know who did this to him," Rinoa said sitting back down and putting her face in her hands, "It was Caraway," Rinoa mumbled into her hands.

"Caraway," Laguna growled, "I went through all this just so Caraway could be happy," Laguna shouted, slamming his hand down on his desk, "He'll pay for this."

"He's the one that caused the…" Rinoa trailed off letting out a sob, "He caused the… the accident."

"How," Laguna said to Rinoa, "How did he pull all this off!"

"I don't know. But that's for us to find out later," Rinoa sighed, calming down a bit, "Right now we have to help Squall, find out a way to get his memory back," Rinoa said pacing around the room again, "He said he had some flashbacks," Rinoa said suddenly, that means he's getting better, but we just have to find out what caused it."

"So doctors are out of the question. Squall will never willingly go to the doctor for something like this," Laguna said getting up from his chair.

"You know what," Rinoa said, while she stopped pacing, "You have to come to Balamb, but not Garden Laguna, you can't come anywhere near Garden," Rinoa stated, "That way we can figure this out, and I can stay around Squall to see if he gets better."

"Okay Rinny," Laguna sighed.

"It was good seeing you again Uncle," Rinoa said, hugging Laguna again.

"You too," Laguna said, returning the hug, "You can stay here for the night and we'll leave tomorrow."

"Okay Uncle," Rinoa said while leaving the office, "Night Uncle Laguna."

As Rinoa left Laguna's office she saw Ellone running up to her.

"Ohmygosh, hey Rinny," Ellone said as she gave Rinoa a hug.

"Hey Ellone," Rinoa said laughing.

"What's so funny," Ellone asked Rinoa as she released Rinoa of her hug.

"Nothing," Rinoa said as she stopped laughing, "It's just that you and Laguna are exactly the same when it comes to greeting."

"Well," Ellone started, "You can't blame me, I haven't seen you in forever."

"So…" Ellone started after a minute of silence, "Any boyfriends these days?"

"Well yeah kind of," Rinoa hesitated.

"Well? Does he have a name," Ellone asked, motioning her to continue.

"No Ellone, He doesn't have a name," Rinoa giggled.

"So…what's his name?"

"His name is…Squall," Rinoa said after a while.

"WHAT!"

**A.N I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Back in Balamb**

**By: The Angel heaven Sent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.

* * *

"WHAT," Ellone shouted, jumping up from her seat, "Rinoa what in Hynes name… Rin… we all know that you liked Squall but that's going to far… Being with someone else named Squall." 

"But that's the thing Ellone," Rinoa said trying to calm Ellone down, "It isn't somebody else. This is Squall, our Squall."

"But Rinoa, he's dead," Ellone said angrily, "He's dead and he's not coming back Rinny. You have to get over it," Ellone said sympathetically.

"But I found him Ellone," Rinoa said trying to convince Ellone, "It was Caraway that did this. He wanted us to think that Squall was dead."

"And how come Squall never came back home then," Ellone asked Rinoa.

"Because he doesn't remember anything," Rinoa said, knowing that her saying this would cause Ellone to believe her less.

"Then this might just be some Squall look-a-like, that happens to have the same name as him," Ellone said trying very hard not to believe anything she said.

"What's the chance of that Ellone seriously, with the same age and everything," Rinoa said, irritated, while standing up, "and… his last name in Leonhart. Who else do you know with that last name," Rinoa asked Ellone.

"Mom…" Ellone mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, your mom," Rinoa said, putting her hand on her hip, "So, do you believe me now Ellone?"

"Of course Rinny, but what if it's not him," Ellone sadly said, "I don't want to get my hopes up."

"I know it's him," Rinoa said proudly, "He's remembering some things."

"Oh Rinny," Ellone cried, hugging Rinoa, "I can't believe it."

Rinoa woke up in the morning, not remember ing where she was. "Ugh," Rinoa groaned, "Where am I," she asked herself before remembering that she was in the Esthar Presidential Palace. "What time is it," Rinoa mumbled as she glance at the clock next to the bed, "Oh no, It 10:45! The train leaves in an hour," Rinoa yelped getting out of bed quickly, then ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later…

"Thank Hyne I got reading in time," Rinoa sighed to herself as she left her room for Laguna's office.

"Hey Laguna," Rinoa said happily to him, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yup," Laguna excitedly said, "Oh and Ellone is also coming with us."

"Cool," Rinoa said, "I'll go help her take her stuff to the car."

"_All passengers going to Balamb please start boarding on the train,_ _thank you,_" was announced as the stepped out of the car.

"Come on," Rinoa said, motioning them to follow her, "If we don't hurry, the train will leave."

"Here Rin," Laguna called to Rinoa, "come this way, we're going in the Presidential Carriage."

"Woo hoo," Ellone said, "Hehe," Ellone then started saying to Rinoa, "I love going on the Presidential Carriage, it's so much fun."

Rinoa just giggled in response, while boarding the train. "So… you guys excited to see Squall again," Rinoa asked them.

"I thought we can't see him," Laguna asked, with a slight tilt of his head.

"Well when you greet Headmaster Cid, you might catch a glimpse of him," Rinoa stated happily, "But Laguna you can't talk t him, but maybe you can Ellone."

"Why can't I," Laguna whined.

"Because you'll let something slip and it will mess everything up," Rinoa stated with a, you-know-why look, "and I'll just introduce Ellone as a friend."

"Well," Ellone said as the train stopped, "We're here. Hey, wait Rinny, how are we gonna get all the way to Garden?"

"My car is in the parking lot," Rinoa said leading the way to her car.

* * *

"Wow," Ellone said as Rinoa stopped in front of Garden, "It beautiful."

"I know," Rinoa said standing next to Ellone also looking up a t Garden, "That was also my first thought as I saw Balamb Garden. It's so much bigger than Tribia," Rinoa added.

"Com on," Laguna said, pushing them inside Garden, "We have to go see Cid," Laguna said, obviously eager to see Squall.

"Okay Laguna, Calm down," Rinoa said, "It's this way," Rinoa said, walking to the elevator.

"Hey Xu," Rinoa said to Cid's secretary, "Is Cid free?"

"Yeah," Xu said, looking up from her paper work, "Oh and Squall was here earlier, I thin he was looking for you."

"Oh, thank Xu," Rinoa smiled as she lead Laguna and Ellone to Cid's office.

"Hello Rinoa," Cid said happily as Rinoa entered his office, "Hello Laguna, Ellone. How are you,' Cid asked politely.

"We're good," Laguna said, while shaking Cid's hand.

"I understand Rinoa filled you in on everything," Cid asked Laguna and Ellone, "Well then you should know that Squall doesn't remember anything, and I don't want you to tell him anything," Cid said looking at Laguna, knowing that that would be something Laguna would do, "We're going to let Ms. Heartily handle this, we're just here to help a without actually going near Squall, understood," Cid sat as if this was a briefing for a mission, which it kind of was.

"We understand," Laguna nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay you may go," Cid said, suddenly changing from serious to happy.

"Bye Headmaster," Rinoa said as they exited Cid's office. Rinoa turned around and saw Squall there.

"Hey Rinoa," Squall said as she closed the door.

"Hey Squall," Rinoa said happily as she heard a thud next to her. Turning around she noticed Laguna fainted.

* * *

**A.N Okay this chapter is just kind of rambling. You'll be getting all the information about things like what the accident was, what Squall's flash backs were, and what caused the argument between Laguna and Caraway soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Read & Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Unknown Memories**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.

* * *

_"Squall watch out!"_

_Squall was walking in the streets, of what looked like Deling, when he heard a girl call his name. He turned around and saw the girl, who looked like a miniature Rinoa, and after that all he heard was the sound of car breaks and crashing and it all went black._

"Holy Hyne," Squall said sitting up from his bed quickly, in a cold sweat, "It was just a dream don't worry Squall," he said to himself. After a few moments Squall groaned because it wasn't _just _as dream, "Another one of those 'flashbacks'" Squall thought out loud.

He has been having a lot of flashbacks ever since that one night at the ball with Rinoa. He then remembered one of the flashbacks

"_Hey Squally," a younger Rinoa said to him happily, "Isn't this place so pretty," She asked him, as they were alone in the middle of a flower field._

_"Hey Rinny," Squall said to Rinoa, turning around to see her, "What did you wanna talk to me about," Squall asked Rinoa with a tilt of his head._

_"Squall," Rinoa cried, running up to him and hugging him, "Caraway's making us movie to Deling. I don't wanna leave you Squally," she cried into his sholder, "I'll come back for you Squally, I promise."_

_"I'll be waiting here Rin," Squall said to Rinoa hugging her back, "…I'll be waiting for you here…so if you come here…you'll find me…I promise."_

_"Oh Squally," Rinoa cried to him, "I love you Squally," Rinoa whispered._

Squall came back to the 'real world' as he heard a knock on his door. He got up from bed, put on his pants and a shirt, and then answered the door.

"Morning Squall," Selphie waved to him.

"Do you need something Selphie," Squall asked her, annoyed.

"Oh yeah," Selphie said as if she suddenly remembered why she was there, "I saw Rinny, she was heading towards Headmaster Cid's office. I didn't get to talk to her though, but she brought 2 of her friends I think."

"Thank you Selphie," Squall said gratefully, "I have you go," Squall said as he got out of his room and closed his door behind him."

"Don't mention it," Selphie said as she walked the opposite way that Squall went.

* * *

"Hey Rinoa," Squall said as he saw Rinoa exit Cid's office.

"Hey Squall," Rinoa said happily, then she heard a thud next to her. Turning around she noticed Laguna fainted.

"Laguna," "Dad," Rinoa and Ellone said at the same time, as knelt down next to him.

"Laguna," Rinoa said again shaking him, and slapping his face lightly, trying to wake him up.

"Oh Rin," Ellone said with a shake, "What are we gonna do," She said worryingly.

"Rin," Squall said, interrupting them, "Uh, I can we should take him to the infirmary."

"Right," Rinoa said jumping up from her kneeling position, "Um, Squall, do you think you could carry him since me and Ellone are… well look at us, and look at him."

"Yeah sure Rin," Squall said as he picked Laguna up, "So… this is the president to Esthar," Squall said looking down at a passed out Laguna.

"Hehe, yeah that's him," Ellone giggled.

"Oh Squall," Rinoa said remembering something, "this is my friend Ellone. She's actually Laguna's daughter."

"Hello," Squall said to Ellone with a nod of his head.

"Hello Squall," Ellone said happily, as they arrived at the infirmary.

"Hello everybody," Dr.Kadowaki said as she entered the room form one od the rooms, "Who is this," she said motioning to a fainted Laguna in Squall's arms.

"This is Laguna," Rinoa said to Dr.Kadowaki, "Um, he just kinda fainted."

"No worries," She said with a wave of her hand, "here Squall, why don't you go put Laguna over there," She said, pointing to one of the many doors.

"Well," Ellone said as Squall came back from dropping off Laguna in the room, "I better get going."

"Here," Rinoa said tossing Ellone her keys, "take my car, and I'll call you when Uncle Laguna wakes up."

"Thanks Rin," Ellone said, when she walked out of the room.

"So…," Squall started, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "How was you trip to Esthar?"

"Oh, it was great," Rinoa said as the walked out of the infirmary together, "I haven't seen Uncle Laguna and Ellone since I was little," Rinoa said using he hands to show how little she was.

"Do you think he'll be okay," Squall asked.

"Oh yeah," Rinoa said offhandedly, "He's fainted loads of times. It's one of the many things that make Uncle Laguna, Laguna," Rinoa said with a laugh.

"How do they make someone like that a President," Squall asked her.

"Well he sealed a sorceress Adel in space," Rinoa said trying to defend Laguna, "And him being how he his, brings a little of fun in politics, and he's really friendly. He gets along with almost anybody."

"So," Rinoa said after a moment's silence, "Anything new?"

"Well, I've been made Commander," Squall told Rinoa.

"Oh really Squall," Rinoa said, jumping up and hugging him, "That's really great!"

"It's not that great," Squall said as he tried to pry Rinoa off of him.

"Not that great," Rinoa said with a raised eyebrow, and finally letting go of him, "riiiight Squall."

"Whatever," Squall mumbled.

"Hey." Rinoa said, jumping up again, "where's everybody else? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Well," Squall started, "Knowing them, there probably in the cafeteria."

"Well," Rinoa said, grabbing him by his arm, and dragging him towards the cafeteria, "to the cafeteria it is."

"Hmm," Rinoa said, looking around the cafeteria, "where are they?"

"Well, I guess for once there not her," Squall said, "Hey Rinoa."

"Yeah Squall," She said, turning around to look at him.

"Can I take you some where," Squall asked Rinoa, hopeful that she'll say yes.

"Sure Squall," Rinoa said, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Uh… you'll find out," Squall said, leading her to the parking lot.

"Were going to have to take the train," Squall said as they got into Squall's black sports car, and he drove off toward Balamb. When they reached the train station, Squall bought tickets and they boarded the train.

"Come on Squall," Rinoa said as they sat in their seats, "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry Rin I'm not kidnapping you," Squall said jokingly.

"Fine," Rinoa said in defeat, "I'm gonna take a nap," she said as she leaned her head on Squall's shoulder.

"Hey Rin," Squall said a he shucked Rinoa awake, "we're here," Squall whispered in her ear.

"Oh," Rinoa yawned, "sorry about that."

"It's okay," Squall said, "I rented a car, so lets get going," Squall said as he brought her to the black car that he rented.

"Squall.." Rinoa said as she looked around," where are we?"

"Centra," Squall said simply as they got into the car.

"Centra," Rinoa screamed, "Why are we all the way over here?"

"You'll find out," Squall said, not looking up at her.

"Close your eyes," Squall suddenly said.

"Um okay," Rinoa said as she closed her eyes. "Squall this is really weird, come on, tell me where were going," she said as she felt Squall open her door and lead her somewhere.

"Open your eye's," Squall whispered in her ear.

Rinoa let out a gasp as she opened her eyes.

"Oh Squall," Rinoa cried as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"I promise," Squall whispered.

They were in the flower field.

* * *

**A.N I'm kinda happy with this chapter, it has gotten more into the actual story line then all the other rambling chapters. And as I said I got some of the memories into this chapter, but there will be more. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Read and Review Please. Until next Chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Rinoa's Secret**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.

* * *

Rinoa and Squall sat together in the flower field, taking about everything that had happened recently. Rinoa was lying down with her head on Squall's lap, looking up at the stars.

"Squall," Rinoa said suddenly, looking at his face, "what do you think caused you to remember everything?"

"It all just came to me," Squall said, really thinking about what caused it, "it all started coming to me ever since the ball, and I don't know what you did Rinoa, but you caused me to remember," Squall whispered to her, leaning back, supporting himself up with his elbows, "You did something to me that night Rin," Squall said as he leaned down and gave Rinoa a peck on her lips.

"Um Squall," Rinoa said, pushing him away slightly and sitting up, "there… um there's something that you actually don't know about me."

"What is it," Squall asked her in a concerned voice.

"Um…" Rinoa stuttered, "your gonna hate me for this," Rinoa mumbled into her hands.

"Rin," hugged her, "I could never hate you," Squall whispered into her ear.

Rinoa shivered a little and hesitated with what she was going to say. "Squall," Rinoa cried, "I-I'm a… I'm a sorceress Squall."

"WHAT," Squall screamed, "Rinoa, your joking right," Squall asked her, calming down a little.

"Please don't scream Squall" Rinoa whispered, _you're just making this harder,_ she added to herself, "I-I'll just go."

"Rinoa," Squall called, but she didn't stop walking away, "No Rin, don't leave me again," Squall begged her, grabbing her by the wrist, and turned her around to face him.

You could hear the tears forming in Squall's eyes, just by listening to his voice, but tear were falling freely down from Rinoa's eyes.

"I'll be your knight Rinoa. I'll never leave you Rinoa, I promise," Squall put his finger under Rinoa's chin and lifted her face up so she could see him.

Rinoa let out a sob and garbed onto Squall as if her life depended on him, "I love you Squall," Rinoa whispered as she placed her head at the crook of his neck.

"I love you to Rin," Squall said as he stroked her hair to comfort her, "but don't you ever leave me again."

"I won't," Rinoa cried.

Squall picked Rinoa up and took her to the car they used. "Come on Rin," Squall said, trying to lighter the mood, "let's go see Laguna."

"So you remembered this whole time," Rinoa asked Squall, with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yeah, I did," Squall admitted with a shrug, "I couldn't ruin the surprise though could I," Squall added with a little smirk.

"Meany," Rinoa laughed, giving Squall a playful shove. "Well you're gonna have to deal with a crazy Laguna when he finds out. You know that you were the reason he fainted," Rinoa asked Squall laughing even harder.

"Really," Squall said sarcastically, "I never would of guessed."

"Oh," Rinoa said as she remembered something, "what if he woke up, I was supposed to call Elle when he wakes up," Rinoa said slightly worried.

"Well, we could distract Sis from being mad at you with other news," Squall suggested, as they reached the train station.

"We could do that," Rinoa said with a nod of her head, as they boarded the train station. "I'm tired Squall," Rinoa said, putting her head down on Squall's lap, "Do you think you could wake me up when we gat there," Rinoa asked sweetly.

"Sure Rin," Squall said, as he leaned down and gave Rinoa a kiss on the lips, "Goodnight," Squall whispered in her ear.

"'Night," Rinoa said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Rin, we're here," Squall said, waking Rinoa.

"Oh," Rinoa yawned, while sitting up, "We're here already? I'll call Elle and tell her to meet us at Garden," Rinoa said as they got out of the train, and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ellone's number.

"Hey Elle," Rinoa said into her phone, "Do you think you could come up to Garden ASAP…. No, it's not about Laguna. Actually I'm not even at Garden at the moment… don't worry, he'll be fine… okay see you at Garden," Rinoa finished as she clicked her cell phone close

"So," Squall said, "We deal with Ellone first than Laguna."

"Are you ever gonna call him dad," Rinoa asked Squall.

"Are you ever gonna call Caraway dad," Squall asked back.

"No, but that's different," Rinoa said, rolling her eye's/

"Whatever Rin, we're here," Squall said as he parked his car, killed the engine, and stepped out of his car.

"I'll let you get away with it this time," Rinoa said as she caught up to Squall, "But I'll get you next time."

"We'll see," Squall playfully challenger her.

"Look, there's Elle," Rinoa said as they entered Garden, and then started walking toward her. "Hey Elle," Rinoa said as the reached her.

"Hey Rin, Squall," Ellone greeted them both.

"Okay," Rinoa said to Ellone and Squall, "Let's go to my dorm so we can talk in private."

They started walking to Rinoa's dorm and Ellone said to Rinoa, "What is it that you need to talk to me about," Ellone asked as they walked into Rinoa's dorm.

"Well," Rinoa said as she opened the door, "It's actually Squall that wants to talk to you," Rinoa said happily, while closing the door as they all entered.

"What," Ellone Whispered to Rinoa, "Rin," Ellone said urgently, "have you lost your mind? I'm not supposed to interfere."

"Don't worry about it," Rinoa whispered back as she sat down on her desk.

"Um okay," Ellone hesitated, "So what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

_Hm…, how am I supposed to say this to her_, Squall asked himself, "Um," Squall started, "Hey Sis."

"Huh," Ellone said, clueless, "What in Hyne's name? Rin what's going on?"

"Ellone," Rinoa groaned, "Isn't it the least bit obvious?"

"You mean," Ellone look at Rinoa then Squall and kept on doing that, "you mean…" Ellone trail of as realization hit her, and her eyes widened.

"Yeah," Rinoa said, nodding her head.

"Hence the 'Hey Sis," Squall added.

"Ohmygosh! Squall," Ellone yelped jumping up and down, then gave Squall a big bear hug, "This is so awesome! Wait until we tell Dad, he's gonna go crazy," Ellone added with a smile."

"Do we have to," Squall groaned.

* * *

****

A.N You'll find out how Squall exactly got his memory back in the next chapter. This chapter most likely isn't that good since I'm half asleep at the moment, but I still hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review please. Until next chapter! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**The Reason**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.

* * *

"Good morning Doctor," Squall said to Dr. Kadowaki as Rinoa, Ellone, and he himself entered the infirmary, "Is Laguna awake yet?" 

"Yes he is Squall," Dr. Kadowaki nodded, "Sir Laguna won't sit still though," She shook her head in disapproval.

"Are we allowed to see him," Ellone asked Dr. Kadowaki.

She nodded in response to Ellone, "Sure you can honey," She said sweetly.

"Thank you," Rinoa said to Dr. Kadowaki as they all entered Laguna's room.

"Hey Dad!" Ellone exclaimed, rushing up to him, and giving him a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Great," Laguna said enthusiastically, swinging his hands in the air, "But I wish the Doctor would let me get out of this bed," he said squirming, trying to make himself comfortable.

"Morning Uncle Laguna," Rinoa greeted him, moving next to the bed he was sitting in, dragging Squall with her, "I'm pretty sure to say that you remember Squall…"

"Squall, yeah I remember him," Laguna said with his voice getting an octave higher, "Hello Squall."

"Calm down Laguna," Ellone whispered to him.

"Hello Laguna," Squall said, shaking his hand. Laguna took his hand a shook it very enthusiastically.

"Do I have to tell him," Squall whispered to Rinoa.

"Yes Squall, and don't make a big deal about it," Rinoa hissed, pushing he forward, "Laguna, Squall has something to say to you."

"Really," Laguna said excitedly, sitting up straighter.

"Come on Elle," Rinoa said talking Ellone away from the bed, "Best keep a saft distance."

"Yeah," Ellone laughed, "I know what you mean."

Squall let out his breath, and prepared himself for the crazy Laguna he knew was coming when Laguna found out. _I know after I tell him he'll never leave me alone, _Squall thought, "Um Laguna," Squall started, but then turned to Rinoa and Ellone, "Do I have to tell him," he whined,

"You know Squall, your such a baby," Ellone said getting aggravated, "Dad, Squall here," she said pointing at Squall while rolling her eyes, "remembers everything," she finished for Squall.

"Whoa," Rinoa said amazed to Ellone, "It's so not like you to lose your temper, your usually the calm collected one."

Ellone just shrugged, "What can I say."

"My Squally," Laguna whimpered, "Squally Poo," Laguna yelled, scrambling out of bed, trying to get to Squall, but his foot got caught on the blanket and he fell off the bed. He tried to get back up but stumbled again. When he finally got up he ran to Squall and gave him the biggest bear hug ever.

"Get off me," Squall said angrily, pushing Laguna off of him. When he got him off of him, he moved back and put his hand in front of his, as to tell Laguna to stop. "Don't even," Squall growled, getting behind Ellone and Rinoa.

"Now that that's over, all we have to do is find Caraway, interrogate him, in a non-violent way, and find out how Squall got his memory back."

"Um…I think I know how Squall got his memory back," Rinoa said quietly.

"What do you think caused it Rinny," Ellone asked her.

"Well," Rinoa started pacing the room, "Squall said he started having flashbacks the night of the ball, when Squall and I went out in the balcony, and well you guys don't know this yet but….. I'm a sorceress, and I think that has something to do with it."

"Rin… Y-you're a sorceress," Ellone asked.

"Noooooo! Not Rinny," Laguna screamed like a crazy man, putting his had up, as if reaching out to the sky.

"Laguna, calm down," Rinoa yelled at him, "I'm not a diluted sorceress, I'm not evil."

"Rin, when did this happen," Ellone asked.

"Well, I found out when I was 15," Rinoa said.

"I think we're getting off the point here," Squall interjected.

"Right," Rinoa said, "Back to the point. Okay, sometimes with my powers I do things that I want to happen with out meaning to actually do it, if I want it bad enough, and Hyne knows how much I wanted Squall to remember everything, so the memories Squall got the night of the ball triggered all of his old memories that he didn't remember.

"I see…" Ellone trailed off. "Well I think we've had enough excitement today," Ellone said as she pushed Squall and Rinoa out of the room, "We'll leave him here to rest."

"Bu-but I don't want you guys to leave. I-I don't wanna rest," Laguna stuttered.

"Bye Laguna," Ellone and Rinoa said at the same time.

"So…should we go see Headmaster Cid," Rinoa suggested.

"Sure," Squall mumbled.

"Do I have to go with you guys, I'm kind of tired," Ellone asked.

"No you don't, but if you want me to, I can get you a guest room in Garden," Squall offered.

"That would be great thank Squall," Ellone said happily, "I'll go get mine and Laguna's things from our hotel."

"You can take my car again if you need," Rinoa said.

"Thanks you guys" Ellone said happily as she practically skipped out of Garden.

"SO, do you think Laguna took it better than you expected," Rinoa asked as they made their way to Cid's office.

"Yeah," Squall scoffed, "he took it waaaay better than I expected, I mean 'm surprised he's not following me now," Squall said as Xu allowed them in Cid's office.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Rinoa laughed.

"Morning Rinoa, Squall," Cid greeted as they entered his office.

"Good morning to you too Headmaster," Rinoa said happily.

"So, what is it that you both need this time," Cid asked them kindly.

"Just to inform you that the plan's objective had been fulfilled," Rinoa giggle, not knowing why she said it like that.

"Really! What wonderful news," Cid exclaimed, patting Squall on his shoulder, "How great is this?"

"Very," Rinoa answered, "huh Squall?"

"Whatever," Squall grumbled.

"That's all we wanted to inform you of Sir," Squall said, going for the door, dragging Rinoa with him.

"Thank you headmaster," Rinoa said before the left the room.

"What an exciting day," Squall grumbled, "And it's just the beginning."

Rinoa just chuckled at this.

* * *

A.N I didn't get to update yesterday, sorry about that, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Meeting with Caraway**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters.

* * *

"So Squall… where to next," Rinoa asked him as they walked together, going nowhere in particular.

"I don't know where do you want to go," Squall shrugged.

"How about the beach again with everybody," She suggested.

"Sure, why not," Squall shrugged again, "But I'm going to go take a shower so if you want to you can go get everyone."

"Okay Squall, I'll see you later," Rinoa said giving him a peck on the lips, then running off.

* * *

"Hey guys," Rinoa said happily, as she plopped down in a seat next to Selphie. She found them all sitting in the Quad.

"You're awfully chipper today," Irvine said to Rinoa.

"Chipper Irvine," Rinoa asked, "Whatever, is it wrong to be 'chipper' as you so lovely put it Irvine."

"No I never said that," Irvine said.

"Well anyways are you guys up for another trip to the beach," Rinoa asked them.

"I'm in," Zell said.

"Same here," Both Quistis and Irvine answered.

"Boyaka! Another trip to the beach," Selphie excitedly said.

"Great! We'll meet in the parking lot in an hour, how's that" Rinoa asked them all as they headed out of the Quad.

"That's good," Quistis answered.

* * *

Rinoa made a stop at Squall's dorm before she went to her dorm to change. She knocked loudly on his door, and she heard him shuffling around in his dorm.

"Hey Rin," Squall said as he answered his door, already dreesed.

"Hey Squall, we're meeting everybody in the parking lot in an hour okay," Rinoa said to him, about to walk away, "Oh, do you want to invite Elle to our trip to the beach, so she can meet everybody?"

"Sure," Squall said, "I'll call her and tell her to meet us there."

"Okay, here's her number," Rinoa said as she wrote the number to Ellone's hotel, "Oh and tell her that her room here is ready," Rinoa said as she turned around and left for her dorm.

Squall went back inside his dorm and closed to the door behind him and went to the phone. He dialed Ellone's number, and waited 3 rings before she picked up.

"Hello," Ellone said into the phone.

"Hey Ellone, me, Rin, and some friends are going to the beach and we were wondering if you wanted to go," Squall asked her.

"Sure, why not," Ellone answered back, "what time do you want me to be there?"

"Um, in an hour," Squall answered, "oh and you room here at garden is ready so if you bring your stuff you can come here after the beach.

"Thanks Squall, see you later," She finished before hanging up.

Squall looked at the time and it read 11:25am, "Huh, still got 35 minutes to waste," Squall said as he plopped down on his couch and turned the TV on to watch some cartoons.

* * *

Rinoa made he way to the parking lot dressed in a white wife beater, and khaki shorts, with her two piece bathing suit underneath, and had her light blue beach bag slung over her shoulder. As she reached the parking lot she saw Selphie and Irvine leaning on Selphie's car waiting for everyone else, Squall just standing patiently, and Zell practicing his martial arts.

"Hey guys, where Quistis is," Rinoa asked them all as she went over to Squall.

"Right here," Quistis said as she pooped out of the entrance.

"Awesome, everyone is here, come on, lets get going," Selphie said as she jumped in to her car, along with Irvine and Quistis, and Squall Rinoa and Zell got into Squall's car.

**30minute later**

"Yay, we're here," Selphie exclaimed as she stopped her car, then jumped out.

"Look Elle's here," Rinoa said as she pointed towards the direction Ellone was.

She walked to them, waving. "Guys this is Ellone, Ellone this is Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and Irvine," Rinoa said, pointing at each of them as she said their name.

"Hey Guys," Ellone greeted them.

"Hey Ellone," Selphie said first, jumping in front of Ellone, and gave her a big hug.

"Hey," Ellone laughed as she hugged Selphie back.

"last one to the water pays for lunch," Irvine said as he started running to the water before anyone else.

"Hey, that's cheating," Rinoa yelled after him as she and Selphie started running to the water after him. They caught him am tripped him, making him the last one to the water.

"And you said I was cheating," Irvine scoffed.

"You did, so we cheated back," Selphie said as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Fine, have it your way," Irvine said as he out Selphie over his shoulder, then dumped her into the water.

"You're gonna get it," Selphie said as she jumped on Irvine's back, taking him down into the water. What started as a water fight between Selphie and Irvine became a huge battle of girls against guys.

"Well that was fun," Ellone said as they all stepped out of the water soaking wet.

"Was it really," Irvine said as he picked up his hat from the water, "You guys ruined my hat."

"Well, you shouldn't of dumped me in the water," Selphie said, grabbing his hat form him, "It's not ruined, all you have to do is dry it, don't be over dramatic Irvy."

"So Irvine…," Zell started, "How about that lunch you owe us all?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry," Rinoa said, as she dried herself with her towel.

"Oh, why don't we go to that one little café, they have the best sandwiches," Selphie said jumping up, excited by this idea.

Everyone agreed to this idea, "The café it is," Rinoa stated.

* * *

**A.N This chapter is just a bunch of rambling, sorry about that, you'll get more into the story line next chapter. Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please read & review.**

**I also come up with a new story. I have the first chapter written, but I'm not going to post it until I finish this story, you can see what it's about in my profile page.**

**Until next Chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Confrontation**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8

* * *

"So… how do you guys know each Elle," Selphie asked Squall and Rinoa, while they were being seated in the café that they decided to go to. 

"She's my sister," Squall said bluntly as they received their menus.

"I didn't know you have a sister," Irvine said.

"Well now you do," Squall said, opening his menu and hiding behind it.

"Do you know what you would like to order," a waitress asked them, ready to write what they're going to order.

"Yeah, I would like to order a turkey sandwich," Selphie said to the waitress, "and can I also have a glass of orange juice."

"I'd like the same except with a cup of coffee instead," Rinoa told the waitress.

"Can I have twelve hot dogs," Zell told the waitress, while everybody looked at him, "What," Zell asked everyone.

Everybody else finished ordering and received their food. They all started eating when Selphie started asking some random questions.

"Hey Quisty, why did Yankee Doodle name the feather in his hat macaroni? And why is sandwich meat round when the bread is square? And do ducks sneeze?"

"I don't know Selph, maybe Yankee Doodle was eating macaroni, and not all sandwich meat is round, and I don't know Selph, does it look like study ducks," Quistis said, annoyed with Selphie questions.

"But some of those were really good questions," Irvine said, "like the one she said, if nobody buys tickets to a movie does it still play?"

"Oh, and why can't we sneeze with our eyes open," Rinoa added.

"Yeah," Irvine exclaimed.

"Okay, it's really getting annoying though," Squall said, cutting in.

"You guys ruin all the fun," Selphie said looking at Squall and Quistis.

"You guys are sooo weird," Squall sighed with a shake of his head.

"Aw, you know you love us," Ellone said.

"Riiight," Squall said sarcastically.

"Let's head back to garden now," Zell said.

"Right, and don't forget Irvine, you lost you're little race," Selphie said, teasing him a little.

"You just had to remind me," Irvine grumbled.

"Hey, be happy we didn't order a lot of things, which we could of done," Rinoa said.

"Yeah, yeah," Irvine said as he paid the bill, "Done," he said as everyone got up from their seat.

At Garden

"Hey Squall," Laguna called, running towards them, "Cid wants you and Rinoa," he said as he reached them, catching his breath.

"Okay then, let's go Rinoa," Squall said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to Cid's office.

"Bye guys," Rinoa said waving back to them, and then turned back to Squall. "So, what do you think he wants to see us about?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Caraway," Squall said.

"Probably," Rinoa said as they walked into Cid's office.

"Hello Squall, Rinoa," Cid greeted them.

"Hey," Rinoa said back, "What is it that you needed?"

"Well as you might have guessed it's about Caraway," Cid said.

"What about him," Squall asked.

"I was wondering if you want to deal with this problem with him now," Cid asked them.

"I think sooner would be better, but it's all up to Squall," Rinoa said.

"I think soon would be best," Squall answered.

"Okay so you will be leaving tomorrow to Deling, here are your train tickets," Cid finished.

"Thanks," Squall mumbled quietly, while both he and Rinoa got up from their seats and left the office.

"So we're going to see Caraway…" Rinoa trailed off.

"Are you okay with it, because if you want I could go alone," Squall offered as the entered Rinoa's dorm.

"No, I have to be there," Rinoa said firmly, but quietly.

"It's okay Rin," Squall said as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you Squall," Rinoa whispered to him.

"I love you too Rinny," Squall said as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

(And everyone knows what happens next…)

* * *

_Next Morning on the Phone_

"Rinny, you left again," Selphie said into her phone. Selphie saw Rinoa leaving Garden with Squall, "And with Squall, _again_. Is there something going on outside of garden between you two that I don't know about Rin?"

"Selph," Rinoa gasped.

"There is, see I know these things, and know you have to tell me everything," Selphie said.

"There is nothing going on outside of Garden, we're 4ctually just going to go see Caraway," Rinoa said.

"You're going go see you're dad? Why Rinny," Selphie asked her.

"There's something that we have to deal with," Rinoa said.

"Are you getting married?" Selphie gasped.

"No, Selph were to you come up with these things. And even if we were, you think I'd go all the way to Deling to tell Caraway," Rinoa laughed.

"Then what's the reason? You know you usually tell me these things," Selphie said.

"I'll tell you when I come back, it's not something I can tell you on the phone," Rinoa said.

"No, I'm not going to wait, you have to tell me now," Selphie demanded.

"Fine I'll give you the simple version. Squall remembers everything, and it's because of Caraway that he forgot everything," Rinoa said, getting angry.

"WHAT! Rinny, you're supposed to tell me these things," Selphie gasped.

"Sorry," Rinoa apologized.

"Hey Rin we're here," Selphie heard Squall say in the back.

"Sorry Selph, I gotta go. I'll call you later okay," Rinoa said.

"Bye Rinny," Selphie said, hanging up her phone. "Rin's going to be crazy when she finishes talking to Caraway," Selphie said to herself.

* * *

Rinoa and Squall stood outside of the Carway mansion. "Are you ready," Squall asked Rinoa, taking a hold of her hand. 

"Yeah," Rinoa said as she went up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Who requests entrance to the Caraway manor," one of the maids asked out of the intercom.

"This is Rinoa Heartily, his daughter," Rinoa said back into the intercom.

"Ms. Heartily, sorry, you may come in," The maid apologized.

"Thanks," Rinoa mumbled as the door opened.

One of the maids was standing there, and bowed as the entered, "you're father is in his study madam."

"Thanks, come on Squall let's go," Rinoa said dragging him up the stairs and into Caraway's study without knocking.

"I thought I to- Rinoa," Caraway said looking up from his papers.

"Yeah it's me, and guess who else," Rinoa said, angrily, "Remember him," Rinoa asked pointing at Squall.

"Ah, it's Squall Leonhart. What ever happened to you," Caraway asked.

"Don't play innocent Caraway you know what happened, you're the reason he disappeared, and lost his memory. The reason for everything else that happened," Rinoa said, starting to yell.

"I did it for you Rinoa, this boy is no good," Caraway yelled.

"Who are you to say who is good or who isn't? You don't even know how to be good yourself," Rinoa yelled. "At least Squall was there when I needed him, you were always to busy for me. You didn't even know me or him!"

"You know what you are and you know what he is capable of doing to you because of it," Caraway yelled back.

"Except for the fact that I already know she's a sorceress, and I have done nothing but love her," Squall said calmly.

"And we were just kids then, like an eleven year old would kill his best friend," Rinoa said.

"You're right, but I got rid of him before he could do anything. And when he has you sealed in Esthar, I will do nothing to get you out, I will think nothing of, except for I told you, but you are to stubborn to listen to me, and I always knew that would be the caused of your death," Carway calmly said to her.

"You are on sick bastard Caraway," Rinoa laughed, "and when I get murder, I'll think that you always had that coming, and I'll find the person that killed you, and we'll be dancing on your grave," Rinoa finished, storming out of his office.

"And you better watch your back, I mean being the commander of Balamb garden, you never know what I could do," Squall threatened before following Rinoa out of Caraways house.

Squall saw Rinoa standing on the curb looking up at the stars, "hey, are you okay," Squall asked her, putting one of his hands on her shoulder.

"That felt really good," Rinoa laughed, "to finally get it all off of my chest,"

"I'm happy it felt good," Squall chuckled, "Come on, let's go home," he said as he picked up Rinoa, who was leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry it took so long for me to update, school started, and I have sports so it will be a while before I update again. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I think there will only be 1 chapter left, but there might be more. Please review, and until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**The End**

**By: The Angel Heaven Sent**

* * *

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8

* * *

Many People say that in really life a happy ending is never possible, but others say all you need to do is believe. Squall Leonheart never thought it possible to find the one you love, and if it did, he never thought it would last very long. But that was before he meet the one and Only Rinoa Heartily. Rinoa showed him that not only is love possible, but one is never truly alone.

After all the obstacles they went through, they still ended up on the top, and one year later ready to get married.

* * *

"I can't believe you Squall are the first out of all of us to get married," Zell Dintch, Squall's best man stated.

"I know, and I don't know what I'm doing," said a pacing Squall, who was looking in the body length mirror fixing his tie.

"Of course you do, you're getting married to Rinoa soon to be Leonheart," Irvine said patting Squall on the shoulder, trying to calm him down, "And why so nervous now, huh? You know she loves you, you know you love her, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? What if we get married, but then it doesn't last long, what am I going to do if she leaves. What if she leaves before the wedding even starts," Squall half-yelled.

"She didn't leave Squall, calm down," Zell said, getting a little worried for his friend, who has never been this worried before, "If you want I can go check on her for you." He added while walking toward the door.

"Would you," Squall asked.

"Sure, but I don't know why you're worried," Zell said, closing to door behind him.

Zell couldn't believe how much Squall had changed over time, with Rinoa there, always keeping him form going back into his own little world. _Wow, the times really have changed,_ Zell thought to himself with a smile.

"Hey guys, are you decent," Zell asked, knocking on the door to the room in which the girls were changing in.

"Yeah Zell, come on in," Zell heard Selphie's muffled voice say from inside.

"Hey girls, how's it going," Zell asked, coming inside, "Wow, you all look amazing!"

Selphie and Ellone were all wearing identical simple, black halter-top dresses that reach the knees with a pleaded bottom and pearl necklaces. Rinoa was wearing a pure white strapless gown that hugged her body, while flaring out at the waist, making here look like an angel.

"Hey Zelly, what's up," Ellone asked him.

"Oh Squall is getting a little paranoid that Rinny might leave him hanging," Zell said, making it seem like it's nothing big.

"Does he have that little faith in me," Rinoa scoffed, although one could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"No, he's just worried; with you know everything that has happened in the past." Zell said, laughing at Rinoa's attempt to hide her nervousness.

"Everything is ready Rin, the wedding starts in five minutes," Quistis said, sticking her head through opened the door.

"Thanks Quisty. Okay Zell go tell Squall that it's starting soon, and try to find Laguna also," Rinoa said, putting the finishing touches on her makeup, as Zell got up and left.

* * *

Squall stood there, in front of the priest, waiting for Rinoa to come up the isle, wit Laguna there, in place of her father. Hearing the traditional bridal song, Squall felt his heart start beating like crazy, and his hands get all sweaty. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and put his head down, _I won't mess this up, I won't mess this up,_ Squall kept on chanting in his head.

He lifted up his head, and that was when he saw the most beautiful woman ever. His breath caught in his throat, and it felt as if he has left his body and was floating and in eternal bliss. The wedding continued, but Squall was barely paying attention to what the priest was saying, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Soon the end came and it was time to kiss the bride.

Squall snapping out of his trance, swept her up in a hug, and gave Rinoa a kiss on the lips, as the crowd cheering, then whispering in her ear "I love you," when they parted.

* * *

The bride and groom were dancing the traditional first dance to Eyes on Me, on the empty dance floor. Soon it was no longer empty as dancing couples soon joined them on the dance floor.

"I love you so much Squall," Rinoa said, resting her head upon his chest, "It was only about one year ago when I would dream about meeting you again Squall, and I guess it's true, what they say, that dreams can come true."

"Life was nothing without you Rin, I don't know what I would ever do if you left me," Squall said back.

"Well you won't have to worry about that, 'cause I'll never leave you Squall," Rinoa said, lifting her head to smile at him.

After a few more songs, Rinoa suggested that the go back to the table, where they saw all their friends cheering Zell on, who it looked like was trying to beat his hotdog eating record.

"Hey guys," Rinoa said, dragging Squall to the table, grasping his hand.

"Rinny," Selphie shouted, as every one cheered when Zell finish all the hotdogs, "look, Zell beat his old record."

"Wow, I never thought that possible," Squall said giving Zell a disgusted look as he let out a loud burp.

"Come on Squall, lighten up" Irvine said to him, thumping him on the back.

"Yeah Squall," Both Quistis and Ellone agreed.

"Rinny, Squally," Someone screamed from behind them, gathering the both in a big bear hig in which they both could barley breath in.

"Hey Laguna," Rinoa wheezed, as he let them go. Squall was giving him one of his death glares, as he didn't like getting hugged very much, unless it was Rinoa doing the hugging.

"I'm so happy," Laguna said with a sniffle, "My only son married, and to Rinny. I couldn't be happier," Laguna finished with a sob.

"Hey why don't we through the bouquet now," Rinoa asked everyone.

When the news spread out, all the females at the wedding came running. Rinoa turned around and threw it behind her. She turned around, and heard a happy squeal. It was Selphie. Rinoa turned to Irvine and saw the shocked look on his face and Squall patting him comfortingly on the shoulder, then turning to Rinoa.

"Ready to leave," he asked her.

"Oh yeah," Rinoa answered him, waving to her friend goodbye then getting into the car with Squall.

_Life couldn't get any better than this._

_**The End**_

* * *

****

**A.N Yay, I finally updated! I know you guys tell me not to apologize, but still, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I hate it when people give up on their stories, and I couldn't believe I was actually going to go that. I hope you like this chapter, and now hopefully I can finish my other story Rock in High School.**


End file.
